tombraiderfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tomb Raider: Legenda
7 kwietnia 2006 26 maja 2006 |platforma = Windows PlayStation 2 Xbox Xbox 360 |wiek = 12 |poprzednia = Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness |następna = Tomb Raider: Anniversary }} Tomb Raider: Legenda (ang. Tomb Raider: Legend) – siódma gra z cyklu Tomb Raider, wydana w 2006 roku przez Eidos Interactive. Jest pierwszą grą z serii stworzoną przez studio Crystal Dynamics, które przejęło schedę po Core Design. Wersja na komputery osobiste, PlayStation 2, Xboksa i Xboksa 360 wydana została w Europie 7 kwietnia 2006 roku, w Ameryce Północnej zaś cztery dni później. Północnoamerykańska edycja na PlayStation Portable zadebiutowała 20 czerwca tego samego roku, wersje na GameCube’a, Gameboya Advance i DS w listopadzie, zaś na telefony komórkowe w grudniu. Od 31 maja 2007 roku pełną wersję gry można pobrać za darmo z GameTap, dostępna jest ona jednak jedynie dla subskrybentów serwisu. Fabuła Legenda pod pewnymi względami znacznie różni się od poprzednich gier z serii, co zauważalne jest nie tylko w rozgrywce, ale również w życiorysie Lary, w którym dokonano pewnych zmian. Gra rozpoczyna się od przerywnika filmowego, przedstawiającego wydarzenia z przeszłości głównej bohaterki. Gdy miała dziewięć lat, prywatny samolot, którym leciała wraz z matką, rozbił się gdzieś w Himalajach. Kobieta i dziewczynka przeżyły katastrofę i schroniły się w ruinach starożytnej świątyni. Szukając drewna na opał, Lara odkryła zdobiony obelisk z tkwiącym weń mieczem, którego dotyka, przez co niechcący aktywuje pradawny artefakt. Pani Croft odsuwa Larę od ołtarza i rozmawia z tajemniczym głosem z portalu, który otworzyła dziewczynka. Kobieta wyciąga miecz z obelisku, po czym znika. Kilkanaście lat później Lara, już jako dorosła kobieta, otrzymuje wiadomość od swojej przyjaciółki Anayi, twierdzącej, że w Boliwii znajduje się kamienny przedinkaski ołtarz, podobny do obelisku widzianego przez Larę w dzieciństwie. Dziewczyna odnajduje ołtarz, spotykając tym samym Jamesa Rutlanda, amerykańskiego bogacza i poszukiwacza przygód. Podczas pełnej ironii rozmowy Rutland wspomina o Amandzie Evert, zmarłej przed laty przyjaciółce Lary, po czym każe swoim najemnikom zabić archeolog. Larze udaje się pokonać żołnierzy i zbadać ołtarz. Kilka dni później Lara spotyka się w Peru z Anayą. Po kolejnej potyczce z najemnikami Rutlanda, dziewczyny docierają do grobowca w Paraíso, gdzie przed laty doszło do tragedii. W sekwencji wspomnieniowej widzimy Larę, która wraz z kilkorgiem znajomych z uniwersytetu prowadzi w Paraíso prace wykopaliskowe. Znikąd pojawia się nieznana nadprzyrodzona istota, która zabija większość członków ekspedycji. Demon znika w momencie, gdy Amanda dotyka tajemniczego kamienia, co powoduje jednak, że badana przez nie świątynia zaczyna się zapadać i zalewać wodą. Amanda zostaje przygnieciona przez stertę głazów, a gdy woda zapełnia całą jaskinię, Lara, przekonana, że jej koleżanka zginęła, salwuje się ucieczką. Po latach dziewczyna postanawia powrócić do świątyni, aby przekonać się, czy Amanda naprawdę zginęła. Okazuje się, że Evert przeżyła; co więcej, odkryła również tajemnicę świątyni. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że poszukiwania Lary związane są z Excaliburem, mieczem z legend arturiańskich. Miecz podzielony został na cztery części, które obecnie znajdują się w różnych częściach świata, zaś odnaleźć chcą je, poza Larą, również Amanda i Rutland. Bohaterce udaje się zlokalizować pierwszy fragment miecza, znajdujący się w posiadaniu Shōga Takamoto, bossa klanu yakuzy, który ukradł artefakt ze zbiorów tokijskiego Uniwersytetu Waseda. Lara wybiera się do Japonii, gdzie jej przyjaciel, Tōru Nishimura, aranżuje spotkanie z Takamotem. Ten odmawia negocjacji, stwierdzając, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym Lara mówi, po czym każe swoim ochroniarzom ją zabić. Udaje jej się ujść z życiem i odnaleźć Takamota w jego penthousie, gdzie stacza z nim pojedynek – Takamoto otrzymał supermoce dzięki fragmentowi Excalibura, Larze udaje się jednak go pokonać i odzyskać fragment. Następnie Croft udaje się do Ghany, gdzie pracowali jej rodzice, nim dziewczyna przyszła na świat. Na miejscu zastaje Rutlanda, który również posiada fragment miecza. Lara podąża za nim w głąb starożytnej świątyni. Gdy udaje jej się dopaść Rutlanda, ten opowiada jej o artefakcie zwanym Kluczem Ghalali, wierząc, że odnalazł go jej ociec, a Lara jest teraz w jego posiadaniu. Dziewczyna nie wie, o czym mówi Rutland, zaś ten, zirytowany i wspomagany przez swój fragment Excalibura, atakuje ją. Larze udaje się go dość poważnie zranić i zdobyć drugi fragment miecza. Po wydostaniu się ze świątyni bohaterka otrzymuje wiadomość od Zipa i Alistera – Amanda, poszukując Klucza Ghalali, wdarła się na teren posiadłości Croftów. Lara chce wrócić do Wielkiej Brytanii, mężczyźni przekonują ją jednak, aby czym prędzej udała się do Kazachstanu, gdzie zmierza również Amanda. Gdy tam dociera, okazuje się, że ludzie Rutlanda obstawili sowieckie laboratorium, w którym przed pięćdziesięciu laty prowadzono eksperymenty nad mieczem, jednak wskutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku zostało ono zamknięte przez KGB. Larze udaje się odnaleźć Amandę, która ma do niej żal o to, że pozostawiła ją na pastwę losu w Paraíso. Amanda przeprowadza eksperyment nad fragmentem miecza, zaś dotykając kamienia, którego onegdaj dotknęła w Peru, uwalnia demona odpowiedzialnego za śmierć przyjaciół Lary w grobowcu w Paraíso. Larze udaje się pozbyć demona i zdobyć trzeci fragment miecza. W Kazachstanie archeolog odkrywa również tarczę, należącą najprawdopodobniej do Lancelota, na której wyryto mapę. Prowadzi ona do Anglii, a dokładniej do Kornwalii, do miejsca, w którym rzekomo znajduje się prawdziwy grobowiec króla Artura, mieszczący się pod obskurną i od dawna nieczynną atrakcją turystyczną. W podziemiach parku rozrywki odkrywa prawdziwy grobowiec króla i jego rycerzy, dowiaduje się również, że troje jego wojów – Percival, Galahad i Bors – zabrali ze sobą trzy fragmenty Excalibura, zaś ostatni przy zwłokach króla pozostawił Bedivere, mając nadzieję, że „w odpowiednim czasie” król powróci do świata żywych. Po pokonaniu olbrzymiego węża morskiego strzegącego grobowca i przybyłych na miejsce najemników, Lara wraca do posiadłości Croftów, gdzie próbuje złożyć miecz. Przyglądając się odłamkom broni i znajdującym się w domu portretom, zdaje sobie sprawę, że poszukiwanym przez Amandę i Rutlanda Kluczem Ghalali jest broszka, którą przed laty matce Lary ofiarował jej ojciec. Dziewczyna wyrusza w Himalaje, mając nadzieję, że odnajdzie tam wrak samolotu, którym rozbiła się z matką, a także broszkę, mogącą scalić Excalibura. Udaje jej się odnaleźć artefakt i ujść z życiem z wraku samolotu, który runął w przepaść. Dociera do znajdującej się w pobliżu świątyni, w której schroniła się z matką po katastrofie samolotu. Lara odnajduje pamiętany z dzieciństwa ołtarz i scala ze sobą cztery fragmenty miecza, który staje się potężną bronią o nadprzyrodzonej mocy. Następnie bohaterka powraca do Boliwii, do badanego na początku gry ołtarza, gdzie czekają na nią Amanda, Rutland i ich najemnicy. Lara używa Excalibura, aby pozbyć się najemników, zabijając też Rutlanda, który umiera w ramionach Amandy. Lara przeprasza ją i raz jeszcze próbuje się z nią pogodzić, zachęcając, aby razem użyły miecza. Amanda odmawia i ponownie uwalnia nadprzyrodzony byt, który łączy się z nią, stając się jeszcze potężniejszy, jednakże Larze, używającej Excalibura, udaje się go pokonać. Lara wsadza miecz w obelisk, chcąc ponownie otworzyć portal i dowiedzieć się, co spotkało jej matkę. Lara zdaje sobie sprawę, że portal zakrzywia czasoprzestrzeń, zaś ona rozmawia ze swoją matką kilka lat wcześniej, w świątyni w Himalajach. Amanda, odzyskawszy przytomność, krzyczy do Lary, aby wyjęła miecz z ołtarza, nim ten eksploduje, co słyszy jej matka i, lata wcześniej, wyciąga miecz, powodując, że boliwijski portal rozpada się. Amanda ruga Larę, ta jednak jest na nią wściekła i obwinia ją za „zabójstwo” jej matki. Dawna przyjaciółka archeolog mówi, że matka Lary nie zginęła. Lara, grożąc jej bronią, „namawia” ją do powiedzenia prawdy. Amanda mówi, że pani Croft znajduje się w Avalonie, do którego i ona chciała się dostać. Obie dziewczyny, rozżalone i wściekłe na siebie nawzajem, kłócą się, po czym Lara uderza Amandę pistoletem w głowę, mówiąc: Od tej chwili każda twoja sekunda jest darem ode mnie. Lara, zdeterminowana, by poznać odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytania, kontaktuje się z Zipem i Alisterem, zlecając im przygotowania do dalszych poszukiwań i następnych podróży. Jednak w Tomb Raider Underworld, Lara przez długi okres poszukiwała odpowiedzi, aż na morzu arktycznym znalazła odpowiedź. Jej matka wpadła doo Elthiru, starożytnej niebieskiej mazi, która zmienia w mistycznego stwora - Thralla. Thrall zaś to nowy gatunek stworzony przez Natlę. Lara musiała znowu wrzucić matkę do mazi i pożegnać się z nią na zawsze. A więc historia skończyła się źle. Jednak w notesie Lary (w grze Tomb Raider Underworld), owa pani archeolog pisze, że taki jest los i już tego nie zmieni. Archeolog piszę również, że zamyka ten rozdział w życiu... Bezpośrednią kontynuację fabuły Legendy ma stanowić Underworld. Lokacje Lokacje podane są w kolejności, w jakich odwiedza je bohaterka w grze. Tiwanaku, Boliwia – ruiny przedinkaskiej cywilizacji. Lara przybywa do Tiwanaku po informacji otrzymanej od Anayi, która twierdzi, że w ruinach znajduje się mogący ją zainteresować obelisk. Po przedarciu się przez skalistą ścieżkę dociera do ruin świątyni, gdzie spotyka również Jamesa Rutlanda Paraíso, Peru – Lara spotyka się z Anayą na rynku miasteczka, ale zostają zaatakowane przez najemników Rutlanda. Po brawurowej ucieczce na motorze dociera do ruin, w których przed laty z przyjaciółmi z uniwersytetu prowadziła wykopaliska, przerwane przez atak nieznanej istoty. Postanawia dostać się do zalanych ruin, aby dowiedzieć się, czy jej przyjaciółka, Amanda Evert, naprawdę straciła w nich życie Tokio, Japonia – Lara pragnie odzyskać fragment miecza, który został skradziony przez bossa yakuzy z Uniwersytetu Waseda. Po nieudanej próbie negocjacji postanawia dostać się do jego siedziby skacząc po dachach tokijskich wysokościowców Ghana, Zachodnia Afryka – Lara odkrywa ruiny świątyni ukryte za potężnym wodospadem. W ruinach spotyka również Rutlanda, posiadającego kolejny fragment miecza, i jego najemników. Stacza walkę z Rutlandem, którą wygrywa, nie zabija jednak swojego przeciwnika Kazachstan – Lara przybywa do tajnego postsowieckiego laboratorium, które zostało zamknięte przez KGB po nieudanym eksperymencie nad fragmentem miecza. Walczy z przywołanym przez Amandę demonem, zdobywa również kolejny fragment artefaktu Kornwalia, Anglia – Lara włamuje się do nieczynnego parku rozrywki poświęconego królowi Arturowi, pod którym natrafia na katakumby strzeżone przez wielkiego węża morskiego Himalaje, Nepal – Lara przeszukuje wrak samolotu, którym rozbiła się wraz z matką, mając nadzieję, że odnajdzie w nim artefakt mogący scalić Excalibura. Dociera również do buddyjskiego klasztoru, w którym znikła jej matka Boliwia raz jeszcze – miejsce, w którym dochodzi do ostatecznego pojedynku między Larą i Amandą, na jaw wychodzi także prawda o śmierci matki głównej bohaterki Posiadłość Croftów – odblokowywana po przejściu pierwszego epizodu w Boliwii. W posiadłości gracz rozwiązuje sporo łamigłówek, odkrywa tajemne przejścia itp. Postacie *Lara Croft *Amanda Evert – dawna przyjaciółka Lary. Lara przez lata nie mogła pogodzić się z jej śmiercią, jak się jednak okazało, dziewczyna przeżyła dzięki nadprzyrodzonej mocy. Główna bohaterka spotyka ją po latach w Kazachstanie, walczy z nią w Boliwii, gdy Amanda zamienia się w demona. Chce zdobyć Excalibura, aby wykorzystać go do swoich celów. Pod koniec gry wyjawia Larze, że jej matka nie zginęła, a przeniosła się do Avalonu. Po ukończeniu wyzwania czasowego w Ghanie i Kazachstanie możliwe jest kierowanie modelem jej postaci (dostępny z poziomu garderoby Lary) *James W. Rutland Jr. – syn senatora, absolwent West Point. Podobnie jak Amanda chce zdobyć Excalibura, aby wykorzystać go do własnych celów, łączy go jednak romantyczna więź z Amandą. Walczy z Larą w Ghanie, po czym zostaje przez nią zabity, gdy ta używa przeciwko niemu miecza *Amelia Croft – matka Lary. Chociaż w grze pojawia się tylko kilka razy, ma duże znaczenie dla fabuły gry. Lara stara się rozwiązać zagadkę jej tajemniczego zaginięcia *Anaya Imanu – zachodnioafrykańska inżynier, przyjaciółka Lary ze studiów. Była z nią i Amandą podczas wypadku w Paraíso *Zip – pomocnik Lary, specjalista od wszelakich technologii. Gdy Lara podróżuje, komunikuje się z nią za pomocą nawigacji satelitarnej i Internetu *Alister Fletcher – kolejny pomocnik Lary, miłośnik starożytnych cywilizacji, posiadający dużą wiedzę z zakresu historii różnych kultur. Gdy główna bohaterka podróżuje, wraz z Zipem obserwuje jej poczynania i komunikuje się z nią *Shōgo Takamoto – bezwzględny boss yakuzy i paser. Gdy Lara ośmieszyła go, poprzysiągł, że się na niej zemści *Tōru Nishimura – przyjaciel Lary, dawniej dziennikarz, obecnie prezes imperium medialnego, któremu onegdaj pomogła główna bohaterka. Zawsze gotów jest wyświadczyć Larze jakąś przysługę *Winston Smith – lokaj Croftów *Richard Croft – ojciec Lary *Kent – przyjaciel Lary z uniwersytetu. Podobnie jak większość ekspedycji, został zabity przez tajemniczą istotę w Paraíso Bossowie *Shōgo Takamoto – pierwszy boss, którego Lara spotyka w Japonii. Jako broni używa laski z fragmentem ostrza Excalibura, dodatkowo ochraniają go działka automatyczne *James Rutland – drugi boss, z którym Larze przyjdzie zmierzyć się w Ghanie. Wykorzystuje fragment miecza, aby na specjalnych ołtarzach regenerować swoje zdrowie *Istota nieznanego pochodzenia – przywołana w Kazachstanie przez Amandę nadprzyrodzona istota, której nie można zabić; zamiast tego bohaterka musi skupić się na zdobyciu kolejnego fragmentu artefaktu *Wąż morski – chroni grobowiec króla Artura w Anglii. Według Księgi rekordów Guinnessa, jest to największy przeciwnik w całej serii Tomb Raider *Amanda Evert – ostatni boss, z którym bohaterka walczy w Boliwii. Zamienia się w demona, który zostaje pokonany dzięki Excaliburowi, nie zabijając jednak Amandy Zmiany w stosunku do poprzedniej części Po nieudanym, zdaniem większości krytyków i graczy, The Angel of Darkness, wydawca serii, Eidos Interactive, pozbawił dotychczasowych twórców praw do tworzenia kolejnych Tomb Raiderów, przekazując je studiu Crystal Dynamics, odpowiedzialnemu m.in. za serię Legacy of Kain. Do nowych twórców przyłączył się programista Toby Gard, autor pierwszego Tomb Raidera. W Legendzie zmieniono przede wszystkim system sterowania klawiaturą i myszką. Jego obsługa jest o wiele lepsza niż saktusie w The Angel of Darkness, jednakże nie na tyle, aby w wersji pecetowej zastąpić konsolowy gamepad. Gruntownie poprawiono oprawę graficzną, w Legendzie wykorzystującą m.in. shadery, bump mapping i HDR, dodatkowo wzbogaconą teksturami o wysokiej rozdzielczości. Zmieniono również wygląd głównej bohaterki – wygląda ona bardziej realistycznie, aczkolwiek zachowano jej wirtualnej proporcje, zaś np. po wyjściu z wody jej ciało i ubrania są zauważalnie przemoczone. Gra powstała na silniku Havok, co pozwoliło na sporą interakcję bohaterki z otoczeniem, jak np. przesuwanie przez nią znajdowanych po drodze wybranych przedmiotów; bez interakcji z otoczeniem niemożliwe jest rozwiązanie większości zagadek logicznych. Zdynamizowana została rozgrywka, gracz może w większym stopniu decydować o tym, co bohaterka zrobi bądź jaki strój założy. Zrezygnowano ze znanego z The Angel of Darkness wskaźnika wytrzymałości, dzięki czemu Lara może przez dowolnie długi czas wisieć bądź wspinać się po krawędziach skalnych i platformach. Croft jest też wyraźnie bardziej wygimnastykowana, szybciej się wspina i skacze, nie posiada jednak zdolności nieograniczonego nurkowania pod wodą. Dodano również interaktywne przerywniki filmowe, podczas których należy wciskać odpowiednie klawisze kierunkowe, aby uchronić bohaterkę przed śmiercią. Zmiany wprowadzone przez nową ekipę zostały przez graczy i recenzentów zauważone i pochwalone, zaś gra dość wysoko oceniona – średnia jej ocen wynosi 81%2. Wśród wad produkcji najczęściej wymienia się stosunkowo krótki czas potrzebny na jej ukończenie (przejście głównego wątku fabularnego i odblokowanie wszystkich dodatkowych opcji wprawnym graczom zająć może ok. sześciu-siedmiu godzin, mniej wyrobionym około piętnastu), arenowy charakter walk z bossami, a także szwankującą miejscami fizykę (np. spadające na ziemię z dużej wysokości ciało Lary nienaturalnie się wygina) i drobne nielogiczności (Lara bez najmniejszych problemów przesuwa kamienne bloki czy fragmenty nagrobków, a także, przy pomocy linki magnetycznej, przyciąga dość ciężkie przedmioty, jak chociażby silnik samolotu). Wersje Po sukcesie, jaki na konsoli Nintendo GameCube odniosła gra Lego Star Wars: The Video Game, Eidos postanowił wydać Legendę również na tę platformę; była to pierwsza gra z serii, którą otrzymali posiadacze owych konsol. Legenda była również pierwszym Tomb Raiderem, który pojawił się na konsolach Microsoftu: Xboksie i Xbobksie 360. Różnice między wersjami W oryginalnej wersji na Xboksa nie znalazło się intro, o którym – według serwisu Xboxic – zapomniano, gdy wersję gry przeznaczoną na tę konsolę oddano do testów4. Gdy zauważono pomyłkę, Eidos zdecydował, aby nie dodawać intra, ponieważ wiązałoby się to z koniecznością kolejnych testów, przez co gra mogłaby nie trafić na konsolę w odpowiednim terminie. Wersja na PlayStation Portable wzbogacona została o dodatkowe materiały. Dodano tryb multiplayer, Tomb Trials oraz sześć dodatkowych krojów ubrań, niedostępnych w żadnej innej wersji Legendy. Tomb Trials to szereg zagadek i akrobacji, które należy wykonać w odpowiednim limicie czasowym, osadzonych w normalnych lokacjach z gry. Na potrzeby GameCube’a gra została odpowiednio zmodyfikowana, aby zajmowała mniej przestrzeni dyskowej. Usunięto niektóre pliki video, odpowiednio przerobiono filtry itp., przez co gra działa i ładuje się trochę szybciej niż wersja na PlayStation 2. Wersja na Gameboya Advance przedstawia tę samą historię i rozgrywa się w tych samych lokacjach, jest jednak skromniejsza. Rozmiary lokacji są znacznie mniejsze, większe znaczenie mają w niej elementy platformowe, dostępnych jest kilka dodatkowych minigier. Najważniejsze dla fabuły wydarzenia przedstawiono w formie komiksu. Ilość strojów Lary zredukowano do trzech – podstawowego, zimowego i sukni wyjściowej z Tokio. Na Xboksie 360 i PC Legenda obsługuje efekty typowe dla produkcji nextgenowych. W wersji pecetowej ich obsługę można wyłączyć, graficznie przypomina wtedy wersję z PlayStation 2 i GameCube’a. Najskromniej prezentuje się wersja przeznaczona na telefony komórkowe. Skrócono w niej fabułę, liczbę poziomów ograniczono do trzech (Tokio, Ghana, Anglia), powstałych na podstawie tych z wersji konsolowych, ograniczono również rozgrywkę. Dostępne są trzy tryby gry: corridor combat, room combat i platform exploration. Produkcja i dystrybucja Gra została pozytywnie oceniona zarówno przez graczy, jak i krytyków. W Wielkiej Brytanii przez trzy tygodnie zajmowała pierwsze miejsce na liście najlepiej sprzedających się gier. Do 30 czerwca 2006 roku (pięć tygodni od momentu premiery) sprzedała się w nakładzie ponad 2.9 miliona egzemplarzy. Zdobyła tytuł najlepszej kontynuacji na Best and Worst Awards, nominowana była również do tytułu najlepszej gry na GameCube’a. Demo Demo gry na konsolę PlayStaton 2 w niektórych krajach dostępne było z Official PlayStation Magazine i 14. wydaniem serii Jampack. 31 marca 2006 roku udostępniono demo wersji na komputery osobiste, użytkownicy Xboksów 360 mogli pobrać je od 5 kwietnia za pomocą usługi Xbox Live Marketplace. Niedługo później pojawiło się również demo wersji na Nintendo DS, które można było pobrać dzięki DS Download Station. Oceny *CD-Action – 9/10 *Interia.pl – 9/10 *Onet.pl – 9/10 *Wirtualna Polska – 9/10 *Click! – 5/6 *Gry Komputerowe – 5/6 *Edge – 8 *Electronic Gaming Monthly – 8.5, 8.5, 8.0 *Famitsu – 33/40 *Game Informer – 8.75, 8.5 *GameSpot – 7.8 *GameSpy – 3.5/5 *GameStar – 89% *GamesTM – 8 *IGN – 8.2 *MConsolas (Portugalia) – 9.0 *Official PlayStation Magazine (USA) – 4.5/5.0 *Official PlayStation Magazine (Wielka Brytania) – 8/10 *Official PlayStation Magazine (Niemcy) – 9.4 *Official Xbox Magazine – 9.0 *Official Xbox Magazine (Wielka Brytania) – 8.7 *PC Action (Niemcy) – 9.0 *PC Gamer US – 90% *PlayStation 2 Magazine (Niemcy) – 9.8 *PSM – 92% *Toonami – 8/10 *X-Play – 4/5 Udźwiękowienie Legenda pochwalić może się najdłuższą ścieżką dźwiękową z całej serii. Skomponowanie czteroipółgodzinnej ścieżki dźwiękowej zajęło dziewięć miesięcy, składają się na nią zarówno kompozycje znane z kinowej wersji, jak i napisane specjalnie na potrzeby gry. Większą część ścieżki stanowią utwory alternatywne, aczkolwiek udźwiękowienie jest dość zróżnicowane, muzyka zmienia się w zależności od podejmowanych przez Larę akcji, co miało miejsce również w przypadku poprzednich gier. W niektórych kompozycjach wykorzystano niewielkie partie orkiestry przywodzącej na myśl elektronikę, co również znane było już w poprzednich grach, jednak kompozytor muzyki do Legendy nie starał się odtworzyć atmosfery prawdziwej orkiestrowej muzyki, użył za to wiele ech takowej. Motyw przewodni gry wykonywany jest na środkowowschodnim instrumencie zwanym duduk, stał się on „hymnem” gry, toteż twórcy wykorzystali go kilkakrotnie podczas rozgrywki. Jego linia melodyczna i słowa pochodzą z celtyckiego utworu ludowego Ailein duinn, pojawiają się w nim również wersy z Ave Maria. Troels Folmann w 2006 roku otrzymał nagrodę BAFTA za najlepszą muzykę oryginalną, nominowany był również do nagrody GANG w kategorii ścieżka dźwiękowa roku. Głosy *Lara Croft – Keeley Hawes *Zip – Alex Désert *Alister Fletcher – Greg Ellis *Anaya Imanu – Melissa Lloyd *Amanda Evert – Kath Soucie *Kent – Alastair Duncan *James W. Rutland Jr. – Rino Romano *Winston Smith – Alan Shearman *Shōgo Takamoto – Michael Hagiwara *Tōru Nishimura – Paul Nakauchi *lady Amelia Croft – Eve Karpf *Młoda Lara – Charlotte Asprey Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Tomb Raider: Legenda